Jogo do AMOR
by Deusa do anime
Summary: UA Inuyasha e Kagome se odeiam profundamente,mas será que um simples jogo mudará tudo completamente?
1. Default Chapter

NOTA DA AUTORA 

Pra quem não me conhece sou conhecida como CarlaASTRAL ou Deusa do anime,publicava fics num antigo site que fechou.

Bem...eu já publiquei esse fic no site,mas coloquei logo completa e por isso poucas pessoas tiveram saco e coragem pra lê-la de uma vez só.Em respeito aos que lêem por etapas(Eu sou assim também...©eu juro que vou tentar separar em capítulos,coisa que eu ainda não aprendi fazer nesse site e se não aparecer em capítulos eh porque eu não consegui.Mas eu vou conseguir!HIHIHIHII.

P.S:Isso é um apelo!Leiam a fic e comentem.Garanto que o fic não ta tão ruim assim...KISSUS

MSN:


	2. Nota da autora

**JOGO DO AMOR **

**Capítulo 1:Um dia comum...**

Mais um dia comum em Tókio...

Kag- Ah!Não acredito!Aquele idiota me irritando de novo!-ela tira de sua mochila uma barata de plástico que ela tinha certeza que quem havia colocado lá foi Inuyasha,que na opinião dela é o garoto mais irritante do universo.Ela volta pra sua casa totalmente enraivada.

Inu-Hahaha,você devia ter visto a cara dela naquela hora Mirok,parecia que ia desmaiar.

Mirok-Você não acha que ta pegando pesado?A Kagome é uma garota legal.

Inu-Você só fala assim dela porque ela é amiga de sua namorada,a Sango.

Miro-Não,eu falo assim porque só você fala mal dela e todos sabem que ela é muito amiga e companheira,além de tudo é muito bonita..hehehehe.

Inu-Credo!A Kagome bonita?Você e o resto dos garotos tão sob efeito de algum feitiço que aquela bruxa lançou.

Miro-Affffff..desisto.- ele se convence de que não ia conseguir nunca mudar a imagem que o amigo tem da kagome.A implicância entre os dois é das antigas,desde a 5ª série quando isso aconteceu...

Flash Back

No aniversário de 12 anos de Inuyasha todos compareceram a festa,inclusive Kagome que era recém-chegada no colégio.Quase no final da festa restou apenas alguns convidados:Mirok,Sango e Kagome.Inuyasha como sempre muito reservado os chamou para ver seus presentes.Todos admiravam os presentes,mas Kagome percebeu algo diferente no quarto de Inuyasha,ela notou que em cima da escrivania havia um colar muito bonito,uma esfera azul feita de vidro.Kagome pegou o colar e ficou admirando,mas imediatamente Inuyasha viu a cena e gritou:

Solte isso agora!- Kagome levou um grande susto e deixou o colar cair,este caiu no chão dividindo-se em vários pedacinhos.

Inu-Eu...não...acre..acredito..- ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos-a única lembrança que tenho do meu pai...você...quebrou!

Kag- Inuyasha..me desculpe..foi sem querer.

Inu- Eu te odeio!Saia da minha casa agora.- kagome foi saindo de cabeça baixa e ouviu Inuyasha falar:

Eu nunca vou te perdoar.- diante da humilhação,Kagome ficou com raiva,muito ódio e disse:

Eu te odeio hoje e para sempre.- após essas palavras ela saiu da casa de Inuyasha.

Fim do Flash Back

Agora,no 2° ano,parece que o ódio existente entre eles aumentou,pois,os dois sempre buscam uma maneira de aborrecer o outro.

Sango- Kagome...você já tem grupo pra o trabalho de história?

Kag- Ainda não Sango,podemos fazer juntas se você quiser.

San- Claro!Vamos sim.

Kag-Mas...precisamos de mais 2 integrantes no grupo.

San- Não se preocupe,já chamei dois colegas nossos.E até marcamos uma reunião hoje a tarde,pra adiantar logo esse trabalho.

Nesse instante o sinal toca,é hora de todos irem embora.

Kagome e Sango iam saindo junta quando cruzam com Mirok e Inuyasha:

Miro-Sango meu amor!Tava te procurando.

San- Que bom!- os dois se beijam deixando Kagome e Inuyasha revoltados porque tinham que segurar vela e ainda agüentar a companhia um do outro.

Inuyasha pensava: "O que a gente não faz por um amigo.Ter que aturar a Kagome é uma tortura!"

Kagome pensava: " A Sango foi logo namorar com o melhor amigo do Inuyasha?Agora tenho que atura-lo".

Depois do longo e apaixonado beijo de Mirok e Sango ,Kagome se despede dos dois vai embora.Depois de algum tempo Inuyasha também vai embora deixando o casal sozinho:

Miro-E então Sango,o plano ta dando certo?

San- Estou pondo em andamento hoje.

Miro-Vamos ver se dessa vez esses dois se entendem de uma vez por todas.

**A tarde...**

Kagome chega na casa de Sango uns 10 minutos atrasada.

Kag- me desculpe pelo atraso.

San- Que nada...não chegou ninguém ainda.

Kag- Mas...afinal,quem ta nesse grupo?- Sango deu uma tosse tentando disfarçar.

San- Ta afim de tomar um suco?

Kag-Não obrigada.Sim..quais são os componentes?Eu,você...

San- Tem de uva...

Kag-Não,diz logo ai.

San- morango,laranja,maracujá...

Kag- Sango...ja disse que nao quero.

San- Por favor...tome um suquinho..- ela falava tremendo de medo,afinal não podia revelar que Inuyasha tava no grupo também.Então antes que kagome tomasse o suco(ela escolheu de maracujá...hehehe,é bom que ela já fica mais calma .) a campanhia tocou:

San- eu vou atender.- ela abre a porta.

Inu- Oi Sango.- ele foi entrando seguido por Mirok e Sango que estavam morrendo de medo da reação dos dois quando se vissem.

Inuyasha entrou na sala e deu de cara com Kagome sentada no tapete copiando algo,então Kagome levantou rápido e olhou para Inuyasha ainda incrédula:

Mas..o que você ta fazendo aqui!- ela perguntou irritada.

Inu- eu que te pergunto!

Kag- eu vim fazer meu trabalho de história.

Inu- Mas..eu também!- sincronizadamente(que palavrão ) os dois olham pra Mirok e sango que tentavam se esconder na cozinha.

Kag- Sango...me desculpe amiga,mas eu vou pra casa.

Inu-Fuiiiii.- os dois ao mesmo tempo se dirigiram para a porta.

Kag- Hei!Eu falei primeiro que ia sair!

Inu- Huf..estressada,vai logo embora que sua presença me da náuseas.- Kagome foi embora resmungando algumas palavras "Esse Inuyasha é um imbecil mesmo,nunca cresce."

A noite Inuyasha estava em seu quarto jogado na cama,estava pensativo: " Que grande sacanagem o Mirok e Sango fizeram.Estragou meu dia".Ele tenta dormir,mas em vão.

Em uma outra casa,uma garota rola pra todo lado na cama,não consegue dormir: "Eles não podiam ter feito isso.Que deslealdade!"


	3. Cap2:A vingança

**Capítulo 2:A vingança.**

No outro dia no colégio o clima tava péssimo.Kagome brigou com Sango mas já haviam se entendido,Inuyasha e Mirok também.Mas durante toda manha Inuyasha e Kagome lançavam olhares fuziladores um para o outro,parecia que iam a qualquer momento matar o outro.

No intervalo Sango foi conversar com Kagome:

Kagome...você não acha que deve deixar esse orgulho de lado e ir lá falar com Inuyasha...

O que!Ta maluca?- Kagome interrompe- se eu for falar algo com ele será palavras que ele merece ouvir a muito tempo,aquele imbecil é que deve vir me pedir desculpas.

Mas Kagome...

Nada de mas.Ele me humilhou a muito tempo e vive me ofendendo com suas brincadeiras idiotas.

Mas você também não fica atrás né?Vive implicando com ele,lançando indiretas e tentando muitas vezes ferrar ele.

Ele merece.- Kagome diz e levanta indo em direção a cantina.Sango levanta também e a acompanha.

Kagome compra um refrigerante e enquanto tomava conversava com Sango.Então Mirok avista Sango:

Olha ela lá Inuyasha,a encontrei.

Feh,ela ta com a idiota da Kagome.

ah Inuyasha...você nunca faz nenhum sacrifício por seu amigo...- ele diz isso indo em direção á Sango e nem dando tempo para Inuyasha se defender.

Miro-Oi garotas.- ele beija Sango.

Inu- Ora ora..é impressão minha ou alguma baleia ta afim de explodir bebendo muito liquido?- ele disse se referindo a Kagome e esta lançou logo uma resposta:

Não é impressão não,é porque to afim de detonar com uma certa pessoa,e estou tão desesperada que resolvi apelar pra explosão.

Mas sabe que se me detonar..eu te detono em dobro.

Não imbecil,tenho um potencial bem maior.- e entao Sango e Mirok saem do local temendo por suas vidas.

Ah Inuyasha,eu não vou cair nas suas provocações.Não tenho tempo pra gastar com idiotas.- Kagome tenta falar calmamente.

Vai fugir é?- ele segura no braço dela impedindo-a de sair.Ela livra seu braço e diz:

Não,como eu poderia sair sem deixar um presentinho...- ela despeja o refrigerante em Inuyasha que fica ensopado da cabeça aos pés.Ele fica imobilizado,sem reação,sempre vira Kagome irritada mas nunca a viu chegar a esse ponto.Kagome sai do local,afinal,mais um segundo com Inuyasha e ela iria enlouquecer.

Alguns alunos riam da cara de Inuyasha,faziam piadinhas e até simulavam a cena tudo pra tirar sarro da cara de Inuyasha,ele ficou tão sem reação que se Mirok não o tirasse dali ele ficaria imóvel o dia inteiro.Os dois chegam no banheiro e Mirok providencia algumas toalhas e entrega pra Inuyasha que vai logo se enxugando.Ao ver a expressão de ódio estampado no rosto do amigo,Mirok tenta puxar um papo diferente pra descontrair:

Er...Inuyasha,você sabia que a próxima aula é a sua favorita?Pois é...história.

Agrrrrr Mirok,não tente me acalmar!

Mas...

Sai daqui e me deixe em paz!-Mirok temendo a morte,sai imediatamente.

Inuyasha se apóia na pia,olha para o enorme espelho.

Haha...só vou conseguir me acalmar quando eu der o troco naquela imbecil.Nossa,nunca senti tanta raiva de uma garota!- ele da um soco no espelho,esse racha bem no centro,então Inuyasha olha para sua mão e percebe que estava sangrando,mas ele não sentia dor alguma afinal,um Hanyo não sente dor por causa de um arranhãozinho.

O sinal tocou e todos voltaram para a sala,menos Inuyasha.

Kagome...dessa vez você exagerou.-Sango fala em tom de reprovação.

Vê se não enche Sango,ele que pediu.- ela fala em tom baixo,Sango revira os olhos e volta sua atenção para a aula.

As aulas correram normalmente,Kagome tava tão feliz por ter dado uma lição em Inuyasha e porque era sexta-feira.

" Depois do que aconteceu aposto que ele me deixa em paz."- ela falava consigo mesma.

Na última aula Kagome e Sango faziam planos para o sábado:

Ah...vamos naquela nova loja no shopping,vende muitas coisas legais!-Sango falava empolgada.

É mesmo to louca pra comprar uns cds de rock!-kagome disse.

E umas camisas legais das bandas!-Sango falava animada.

É isso ai.

O sinal tocou e todos levantaram para sair.A coordenadora apareceu na sala paralisando todos:

Kagome Higurashi?- ela procurava.

Sim?- Kagome perguntava curiosa.

Me acompanhe até a diretoria.- e em seguida saiu da sala.Todos olharam incrédulos para Kagome.

Eu te ligo hoje.-Sango disse para Kagome.

Kagome subia as escadas que dava à diretoria pensativa: "Mas..o que será que o diretor quer?Será que aconteceu algo de grave?Ai Kami...será que tem algum parente entre a vida e a morte(que drama..)."

Ela foi se aproximando da sala nervosa.Entrou e viu a porta do diretor fechada,deu uma batida de leve para avisar que estava ali.Demorou um pouco para alguém atender.

"Será que se enganaram?Parece que não tem ninguém."-ela pensava.

Mal terminou de pensar e a porta se abriu mostrando a cara feia e malvada do diretor.

Entre senhorita Higurashi.- Kagome entrou com muito medo.Mas seu susto foi maior quando deu de cara com Inuyasha sentado em uma das cadeiras olhando para ela com cara de vencedor,ele estava disfarçando o riso.

Sente-se.-o diretor ordenou.Kagome sentou.- Fiquei sabendo o que ocorreu no intervalo...

Mas eu não tive culpa.-ela interrompeu o diretor.

Cale-se.A senhorita sabe que isso não foi correto.Que absurdo molhar o seu colega!

Mas ele me provocou.

Como?- o diretor falava incrédulo.

Sim,ele tava me xingando,me ofendendo,se o senhor não acredita em mim pergunte pra qualquer pessoa que tava lá.

Mentira!-Inuyasha retrucou.

Cale-se senhor Inuyasha!- o hanyo calou-se nervosamente.

Senhorita Higurashi,você está me dizendo que você o molhou porque estava lhe xingando?

Sim.-kagome falou o convencendo.

Mas ela também me ofendeu.-Inuyasha tentou se defender mas Kagome se intrometeu e os dois começaram a discussão.O diretor os observava silenciosamente,analisando o caso para que nenhum dos dois fosse injustiçado.

Após uma longa discussão:

Calem-se.Já sei que medida terei que tomar.- o diretor disse e rapidamente os dois olharam para ele.

Sim..diga...-Kagome ficou curiosa.

Nesse caso terei que dar uma punição para os dois.Amanha,aqui bem cedinho no colégio.Isso é uma suspensão!

SUSPENSAO!- os dois gritaram juntos.

**HEHEHE...valeu pessoal por estarem acompanhando o fic,beijos especialmente para :**

**Star Angel Matsuyama,Nadeshico e Ju Higurashi.E por favor galera comentem!Hhihii eu aceito críticas sugestões,ameaças de morte,qualquer coisa ok!**

**O começo eh so uma introduçaozinha mas garanto que com o decorrer do fic as coisas vão ficando hot.**

**KISSUS**

**Carlinha**


	4. Cap3:SAbado de suspensao

Capítulo 3:Sábado de Suspensão. 

AHHHHHHH...não acredito!-Kagome chega em casa revoltada.-aquele idiota arruinou o meu sábado.

Ela sobe para o seu quarto e se joga na cama.Não queria nem lembrar que teria que acordar cedo no sábado e desmarcar a programação que havia planejado com Sango.Sua mãe entra no quarto:

Filha,o que aconteceu?O diretor do Thomeda me ligou falando de Suspensão.

Ah...mãe.-ela tentava acalmar a "fera".

Me explique isso direito.- então Kagome contou a história.Ela percebeu que sua mãe não ficou muito brava quanto ela imaginava.

Á noite Sango liga:

Alô...oi Kagome.E então me conta.

Ah...você não vai acreditar,eu e o Inuyasha levamos uma suspensão.

O que?-Sango gritou.

Ai meu ouvido Sango!Isso mesmo que você ouviu,o seu amiguinho me dedurou na diretoria mas,eu não me ferrei sozinha..hahahaha ele também se deu mal.

Nossa.Mas como vai funcionar essa suspensão?

Essa é a pior parte da história.Eu e ele teremos que ir amanha bem cedo pra o colégio mas até agora não sei o que iremos fazer lá.

E a nossa programação?

Eu ia te ligar pra desmarcar amiga,você ta vendo que não vai dar né?Mas Sábado que vem,se não houver mais confusão nós iremos.

Ah que pena,Kagome.Mas tudo bem...boa sorte amanha.

Ah to precisando mesmo porque ultimamente só tenho azar.- Kagome diz e Sango ri.

Tchau.

Bye bye.

Kagome desliga o telefone mas ainda não se conforma com a suspensão,logo no sábado.

" Vou tomar um banho quente pra ver se eu relaxo um pouco"- ela pensa.

Hahaha mas que vacilo Inuyasha..-Mirok ri de um Inuyasha revoltado.

É melhor você não rir.Que droga!Tentei ferrar ela mas ela acabou me levando junto.

Eu te avisei que a Kagome não é tão fraquinha quanto você pensa,ela sabe jogar.

Infelizmente nisso tenho que admitir...ela é boa no jogo.Mas eu também sou expert.Quero ver quais os outros jogos que ela sabe jogar.

Credo Inuyasha,deixa a garota em paz.

Hhahaa não me faça rir Mirok,até parece que eu vou deixar isso barato.Não descanso enquanto não der o troco!

Quer dizer então que o futebol amanha vai ser desmarcado,né?

Obvio,eu vou pra o colégio por causa da bendita suspensão.- ele falava enquanto cerrava os punhos.

Então...boa sorte e eu já vou indo.- ele falava e saia da sala indo em direção à porta.

Feh!

Inuyasha fechou a porta.E subiu para seu quarto se jogando imediatamente na cama: "Que droga!Agora tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.E o pior que eu ainda nem sei o que eu e aquela idiota iremos fazer lá amanhã."

Ele amassa o travesseiro de tanta raiva e acaba adormecendo.

Já fazia mais ou menos meia hora que Kagome estava dentro da banheira.Parecia que nunca sairia dela: " Que relaxante!"- ela resolve sair.Se enxuga e veste um pijama fresco.Vai para o seu quarto e se joga na cama adormecendo de imediato.

Pela manhã Inuyasha acorda mal-humorado(novidade..¬ .¬) e vai para o colégio.Kagome não acorda tão mal-humorada e segue para o colégio,mas tudo que ela menos queria naquele dia era ver Inuyasha,algo impossível.Ela chega no colégio e se encaminha para a diretoria,no caminho percebeu o quanto o colégio é sem vida sem os alunos,não havia ninguém.Chegando na diretoria Inuyasha já estava lá.

Que bom que chegou Higurashi.-O diretor a recepcionou.-Creio que estejam curiosos para saberem qual o "castigo" de vocês.

É.-Inuyasha disse secamente.

Levantem-se e me acompanhem.- eles saíram da sala e seguiram o diretor por um longo corredor e pararam numa sala onde os alunos não têm acesso.Kagome revelou um pouco de entusiasmo pois,sempre quisera ver aquela área restrita.

Entraram na sala e pôde perceber que haviam várias pastas empilhadas.

Bem...espero que já tenham noção do que deverão fazer.

Não tenho.-disse Kagome

Nem eu!- disse Inuyasha.

Então irei lhes explicar.- ele pega algumas pastas e põe nas mãos de Kagome e Inuyasha- ali na mesa tem varias provas dos alunos do primário,vocês terão que separar essas provas e colocar nas pastas de cada aluno.Não troquem nenhuma prova.

Tudo isso!-Inuyasha fica espantado com a quantidade de provas.

A gente vai levar o dia inteiro pra separar tudo.-diz Kagome.

Mas é isso que eu quero,ocupa-los o dia inteiro.- ele vai saindo.

Mas..diretor..-Kagome tenta convence-lo.

Nada de mas Higurashi.E por favor não briguem.- nesse momento os dois se entreolharam fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

Pode deixar..- Inuyasha disse cinicamente.

Eu providenciarei o almoço de vocês.Ah..e vou trancar a porta para que nenhum dos dois saia,se precisarem ali no fim da sala tem um banheiro.- ele sai e Inuyasha e Kagome podem ouvir a porta sendo trancada.

Eu fico com as provas do lado direito.- Kagome vai em direção à mesa e começa a separar.

Hahaha espertinha,só pra ficar com menos trabalho.

Como assim?A quantidade de prova é igual!

Feh!-ele resmunga e vai separar as provas do lado esquerdo.

A manha passou ligeiramente,os dois não trocaram sequer uma palavra.Viram e reviram notas altas,medias e baixíssimas.Já estavam cansados e então ouvem um barulho na porta,e percebem que era o diretor.

Muito bem..vejo que estão trabalhando de verdade e o mais importante é quem sem brigas.

Isso é muito cansativo.-resmungou Kagome.

Isso é pra senhorita aprender a pensar melhor antes de jogar refrigerante nas pessoas.

Hehehe...-Inuyasha não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Cale-se senhor Inuyasha,ou serei obrigado a chamar o seu irmão aqui já que ele é o seu responsável.

Mas..eu já estou com fome.- disse Kagome.

Já providenciei no restaurante um pouco de comida japonesa.- ele abre a sacola revelando caixinhas com arroz,sushi,peixes...

Que bom!- Inuyasha vai avançando na comida.

Calma...sei que esta com fome mas precisa se conter.E agora vou voltar para a diretoria.E lembrem-se:Sem brigas.

Ele sai da sala.Kagome pega sua caixinha e começa a comer e até sente náuseas ao ver Inuyasha comer feito porco.Depois do almoço retomam o trabalho,eles queriam terminar o trabalho o mais rápido o possível para se livrarem um do outro.

Continuavam a mesma chatisse de separar as provas quando o diretor entra desesperado na sala:

Vocês terão que me desculpar mas eu vou ter que dar uma saidinha urgente.

Que bom,podemos então ir pra casa.-disse Inuyasha.

Não...vocês irão continuar o trabalho aqui.Eu vou trancar a sala e vou sair.

O senhor vai demorar quanto tempo?

Não sei,tenho que ir fazer uns depósitos no banco.No mínimo 1 hora.È o tempo que vocês terminam.

Droga!-Inuyasha resmunga.

Então eu vou indo.E por favor continuem sem brigar.- ele sai e tranca novamente a porta.

Os dois retomam o trabalho.Depois de meia hora :

Aleluia,terminei!- Inuyasha se espreguiça e senta num canto da sala.Dez minutos depois Kagome também termina.

Nossa..pensei que não ia terminar nunca!-Inuyasha provoca.

Não enche!

Acho que você tem parentesco com as lesmas.

E você com os porcos!

Como é?

Isso mesmo,eu vi como você almoçou hoje,parecendo um porco.

Eu como do jeito que eu quiser!

E eu demoro o tempo que eu quiser!

Feh!- ele senta na sua habitual posição de Lótus.

Que droga..quero ir pra casa.- ela fala consigo mesma mas Inuyasha ouve.

Vai chorar criancinha?- ele se aproxima provocando-a.

Cale a boca.É por sua causa que eu to aqui hoje.

Hahaha criancinha.- ele continua a tirar sarro da cara dela.

Se você não calar a boca...- ela ameaça.

Vai fazer o que?- ele se aproxima curioso.

Não queira saber idiota.

Eu quero saber criancinha imbecil.-Inuyasha diz.Kagome levanta a mão pra dar um tapa na cara de Inuyasha,ele rapidamente segura o pulso dela impedindo-a.Ela novamente tenta dar um tapa com a mão livre e ele segura novamente.

E então...percebeu que não é párea para mim?-ele diz.

Eu nunca desisto.-ela tenta se soltar fazendo forças e movimentos bruscos.

É melhor desistir...

NUNCA!- ela continua tentando se soltar,ele segura com mais força os pulsos dela e percebe que ela faz uma expressão de dor e ele sorri triunfantemente.

Agora sofra sua idiota.-ele diz sorrindo maldosamente.

Você ta me machucando.-ela tenta chuta-lo mas ele a imprensa na parede impedindo-a de mover as pernas.


	5. Cap 4:Beijo?

Capítulo 4:Beijo? 

Isso é só uma amostra do que você pode sofrer se continuar querendo me desafiar.- ele percebe que seus corpos estão colados e seus rostos tão próximos.

E se eu disser que nunca vou desistir...- ela tenta ser forte.Mas cora um pouco ao sentir o rosto dele quase roçando o seu e seus lábios tão próximos.

Aí eu terei que tomar medidas drásticas.- ele toca levemente seus lábios nos dela,ela fecha os olhos e ele também,quando iam aprofundar o beijo ouvem o barulho de algo destrancando a porta.Imediatamente eles se separam corados.

Ora ora,que bom que não estão brigando.Até que enfim aprenderam a lição.- o diretor diz alegre.

Bem..eu já terminei.-Inuyasha diz.

Que bom,então já pode ir.

Aleluia!Não agüentava ficar mais 1 segundo perto dessa garota.- Inuyasha dizia saindo da sala.

Eu é que tava quase me matando só pra não ter que olhar pra você.- Kagome revida.

Estou vendo que querem fazer trabalho extra.

Eu não...por isso to indo embora..FUIIIII.-Inuyasha sai rapidamente.

Kagome chega em casa exausta,toma um banho relaxante e vai assistir televisão.Estava sozinha em casa.Ela não conseguia entender o que quase aconteceu entre ela e Inuyasha:

Não acredito...quase nos beijamos.Mas foi só um acidente..um impulso porque nunca vai existir nada além de ódio entre nós.Agora eu o odeio mais do que nunca!

Ela presta atenção na televisão e percebe que passa uma novela.

Credo!Odeio novelas.-ela muda de canal e vê que passa um filme chato,muda novamente e vê que passa culinária,muda novamente e vê que passa programas de fofocas:

Droga!Nem na televisão passa algo que preste!- ela desliga a televisão e vai para o seu quarto.Ela decide ver fotos antiga e recentes.Uma que chamou sua atenção foi uma foto da classe inteira do colégio.Na foto ela aparece sorridente,Mirok com uma mão na bunda de Sango e outra no rosto pra aliviar a dor do tapa que Sango deu nele.Sango odeia essa foto porque ela aparece com raiva.Os outros colegas estão abraçados e fazendo caretas,e ela percebe que Inuyasha está serio como de costume.Ela pega uma tesoura e recorta a parte onde Inuyasha está:

Vou te tirar dessa foto idiota.- ela pega um fósforo queima Inuyasha na foto.Depois desse equívoco ela resolve dormir um pouco,afinal,havia acordado cedo naquela manhã.

Inuyasha ainda estava perturbado com o quase beijo que ia dando em Kagome: "Aquilo foi um impluso.Aquela idiota tava me provocando.Agora meu ódio por ela só fez aumentar.

Ele sentou em frente ao seu computador e foi bater-papo com amigos.Olhou seu e-mail e percebeu que tinha um e-mail de seu irmão Seshomaru que dizia:

_Inuyasha,meu retorno foi prorrogado,não poderei voltar amanha como o combinado,espero que esteja tomando conta da casa direito,afinal,qualquer tolo sabe se cuidar._

_Atenciosamente._

_P.S: Previsão para chegar,daqui a duas semanas._

"Pelo menos uma notícia boa" Inuyasha pensou,ele não agüenta seu irmão,o Seshomaru.Não vê a hora de se livrar dele.

Continuou na internet e pôs um cd legal enquanto navegava,ele colocou Slipknot(uma das melhores bandas de rock!),ficou ouvindo distraidamente quando percebeu que Mirok mandava mensagens pelo MSN:

E aê.-Inuyasha digitou.

Tudo na paz... e como foi a suspensão?-Mirok pergunta.

Lógico que não foi boa!Você nem imagina o que eu tive que fazer.

Hehehe o que foi?

Tive que arrumar milhares de provas da gurizada do primário!

Hahahaha mas ainda bem que a Kagome tava lá pra te ajudar,né?

Feh!

E vocês brigaram hoje?- após essa pergunta Inuyasha parou pra refletir,ele não sabia se podia contar a Mirok do quase beijo em Kagome. "O Mirok é muito fofoqueiro,é melhor não contar nada".Inuyasha então digita:

Dentro do limite já que o diretor tava por perto.

Huahuahua vocês não desistem mesmo.

ah..vamos mudar de assunto?Lembrar dessa garota me da náuseas.

Ok...você ta em algum site?

Tô pesquisando um pouco sobre o trabalho de história já que você e Sango sacanearam.

Mas você lembra que o professor disse que não quer trabalho individual?

Lembro...que droga!

Entao...você vai ter que aturar Kagome mais uma tarde.Segunda a gente marca uma reunião e faz o trabalho.

Fazer o que né?-Inuyasha digita inconformado.- e você ta em algum site?

Hehehe to sim..uns sites educativos...entendeu?

Você só pensa nisso Mirok?

Não...penso na Sango também..hehehe.

Affffff...babaca.

Bem..agora eu tenho que ir,marquei de sair amanha com a Sango.FUIiiii.- e ele sai da internet.Inuyasha continua navegando na internet,ele vai até e lê algumas fics,ele adora essas Histórias(hehehe ele ta lendo minhas fics .),depois de um tempo se cansa,e procura sites maneiros. "Putz...não tem nenhum site que preste!"- ele pensa.Enraivado ele decide desligar o computador(será que o Inuyasha nunca ta de bom humor? ´)

O domingo amanheceu nublado.Kagome acordou com o telefone tocando:

Alô.

Oi Kagome!Ta afim de sair comigo e o Mirok?-Sango pergunta.

Sango...ainda são 11:00 horas da manhã.

Ah...deixe de ser preguiçosa...passo ai daqui a meia hora,e esteja pronta.

Mas Sango...- era tarde demais,Sango já havia desligado o telefone.Tudo que lhe restava era tomar um banho,se alimentar e se arrumar.

Meia hora depois Sango aparece:

Vamos Kagome.

Vamos.- e eles partem rumo ao Shopping.

Eu aceitei,ou melhor...eu fui forçada a vir com vocês,mas por favor não me façam segurar vela,eu falo sério!-Kagome resmungava.

Ok...tudo depende do Mirok.-Sango fala rindo.

Affffff..que tarefa difícil!-Mirok fala desesperado.

Entao eu vou voltar pra casa.-Kagome da meia volta.

Não Kagome,nós estamos comportados.- Sango segura a amiga pelo braço.

Entao esta bem..eu fico.- ela sorri e vai arrastando os amigos e apontando algumas vitrines.Eles vão olhando as novidades.Tomam um sorvete.

Que tal se pararmos pra almoçar?-Sango deu a idéia.

Concordo,já to quase desmaiando de fome.-Mirok se faz de coitado.

Entao vamos log.-Sango vai andando em direção ao refeitório e os outros a seguem.Eles escolhem uma mesa em frente á área de lazer.Almoçam uma comida bem leve.

Ai...tava uma delícia!-Mirok massageia a barriga.

Realmente.Agora vamos dar mais um role no Shopping?-Kagome sugere.

Vamos.-os outros levantam,pagam o almoço e saem do refeitório.Eles andaram muito e não compraram nada(tudo no shopping é caro..hehehe).Eles foram jogar vídeo game e desistiram quando Mirok não deixou ninguém ganhar.E assim a tarde passou ligeiramente.

Nossa já anoiteceu.-Mirok diz.

E o que vamos fazer agora?-Sango pergunta.

Que tal se pegarmos um cineminha?Tem um filme legal em cartaz.

É uma ótima idéia.Vamos.-Mirok vai pra fila comprar os ingressos.Quando ele se aproxima da fila percebe que Inuyasha estava lá:

Inuyasha..ta fazendo o que aqui?

Acho que o mesmo que você,comprando ingressos pra o cinema.

Mas..você ta sozinho?

Tô sim,por que?

Vamos assistir juntos.

CONTINUA...

HUAHUAHUA o beijo não saiu nesse capitulo mas ele virá...no próximo.Se eu receber varias reviews hoje mesmo posto outro capitulo heheheh(Chantagista...:-P),fico um pouco tristinha porque não recebo comentários.Mas ainda há seres humanos que me motivam,que não me abandonam e ai vai bjinhos especiais:

Ju Higurashi; "Tipo"...deixa de afobação TCHÊ,eh bom não postar logo tudo porque ai da mais emoção,curiosidade...hihihihi.TE DOLU!

Star Angel Mitsuyama: Adoro teus comentários e por favor não me abando ne...hihii.(Eu imploro +)BJIN

Samy Higurashi: Valeuuuuu mesmo,e não me abandone também não...hiihihi.BJAO.

Bem...agora FFFFUIII!


	6. CAp5:Um cineminha

Bem...não recebi muitos comentários...mas como sou uma menina extremamente boazinha vou postar esse cap.,mas por favor...comentem ta?Não sei se vou continuar sendo boazinha(isso eh uma ameaça viu!).Talvez eu demore pra postar outro cap,pq minha semana vai ser de muuuuuiiiiiitttttta correria,tem simulado no colégio eu preciso estudar(3º ano eh fod...)Então,vamos ao que interessa...a fic,peguem a pipoca eo refrigerante(ou suco,eh mais saudável...kkkkk)e leiam..Bjinhos!   
Capítulo 5:Um cineminha. 

Você ta com a Sango?

Tô..mas...a Kagome ta conosco.

Haha..então deixa pra lá.- nesse momento Sango aparece.

Inuyasha?Você por aqui...que bom!-Sango diz simpaticamente.

Ele vai assistir o filme conosco Sango.-Mirok interfere.

O que...eu não...-Inuyasha tenta desmentir mas foi interrompido por Sango:

Que bom..então anda logo que já vai começar o filme.- ela pega os ingressos e vai empurrando todos pra a sala do cinema.Kagome olha pra Inuyasha irritada: "Que droga,até no cinema esse idiota me persegue?" –ela pensa.E acompanha os amigos,tirando Inuyasha.

Eles entram na sala e sentam na seguinte ordem:Sango na ponta da fileira de cadeiras,Mirok ao lado dela,depois Kagome e por último Inuyasha.

Eu vou comprar pipoca.-Mirok levanta.

"Tomara que esse filme não demore".-Kagome pensava.

"Que azar!Sentar logo ao lado da idiota!"-Inuyasha pensava.Mirok voltou com 2 caixas de pipoca:

Uma eu divido com a Sango,a outra vocês que se virem.-Mirok sentou e olhou pra telona a qual o filme estava começando.Todos se calaram.

A caixa fica comigo.-Kagome sussurrou para que ninguém ouvisse,somente Inuyasha.

Não mesmo.-Inuyasha sussurrou também e segurou a caixa com mais força.

O Mirok deixou a caixa comigo,você que tomou.-falou no mesmo tom baixo.

Não...você é muito espertinha...isso vai ficar comigo.-ele grita e todos mandam eles calarem a boca e eles ficam sem graça.

Se isso não ficar comigo ninguém come.- ela fala bem próximo ao ouvido dele.

lembra da última vez que me desafiou?- ele a ameaça.

Você me pegou desprevinida babaca.- Kagome pega a caixa e coloca no seu colo.Inuyasha resmunga baixo mas finalmente se cala e assiste o filme.

Na cena o monstro vai dar uma emboscada no mocinho do filme.Kagome e várias garotas dão um gritinho de susto,e ela sem querer abraça Inuyasha,ela fica sem graça e o solta devagar,ele finge que ela nem existe e continua olhando pra telona.

Quase no final do filme tem a cena em que o mocinho mata o vilão e salva a pobre e indefesa mocinha,então os dois se beijam e toca uma música de fundo romântica.Nessa hora vários casais que estavam ao redor de Inuyasha e Kagome se beijam inclusive Mirok e Sango deixando os dois sem graça ao ficarem segurando vela de tanta gente.

Kagome põe a mão dentro da caixa pra pegar mais pipoca,Inuyasha distraído também coloca a mão na caixa e sente algo estranho,quando olha percebe que é a mão de Kagome,ele estava segurando a mão dela.Então lentamente Kagome foi tirando a sua mão da caixa e sem graça diz:

Er...acabou a pipoca...- mas ficou surpresa ao ver Inuyasha sério,nem implicou com ela,só olhava pra ela.Então ele pegou a mão dela,Kagome sentiu uma sensação diferente...aquilo era tão carinhoso,e então ele foi aproximando seu rosto no de Kagome e tocou lentamente seus lábios nos dela.Kagome pensou: "Não..isso não está certo..",então ela virou o rosto pra o lado,mas Inuyasha segurou seu queixo obrigando-a a olha-lo,ele então traçou os lábios de Kagome com sua língua como se tivesse pedindo o convite para desfrutar daquela boca.Ela então fechou os olhos e entre abriu os lábios deixando o caminho livre para que Inuyasha explorasse sua boca.Ele introduziu sua língua lentamente e começaram o beijo,um beijo lento,muito proveitoso.Inuyasha segurava carinhosamente o rosto de kagome,parecia que tinha medo que ela se soltasse.Kagome entrelaçou-se na nuca dele aproximando-o mais de si.Se soltaram por falta de fôlego e Kagome muito sem graça disse a Sango:

Eu vou ao banheiro.-e levantou.Deixou Sango confusa pois,ela não sabia o que aconteceu com Kagome que levantou nervosa.

Mirok,eu vou ver o que deu na Kagome.- e ela saiu atrás da amiga.

Inuyasha...você sabe o que deu na Kagome?

-Eu?Hahaha aquela idiota sempre foi estranha.

Kagome..o que aconteceu pra você sair tão nervosa?

Eu...- Kagome parou pra pensar.Ela não podia contar o que havia acontecido senão Sango e Mirok iriam zoar com ela pra sempre,então ela mentiu.

Hein Kagome,diga.

Sabe o que foi Sango... essa mão suja de sal e manteiga já tava me dando agonia.- e então ela abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos com um sorriso amarelo.

Tanto nervoso por uma coisa boba?-Sango diz espantada.

Eu não fiquei tão nervosa,você que ta falando isso.Impressão sua.

É melhor voltarmos,eu não quero perder o final do filme.

Espera...-Kagome não queria voltar pra lá.Ela tinha vergonha de encarar Inuyasha.

-O que foi?Vamos logo.-Sango pegou na mão de Kagome e saiu puxando ela.

"O que foi que deu em mim?Por que foi que eu fiz aquilo?"-inuyasha perguntava a si próprio.

O filme estava perto de acabar mas Inuyasha já não conseguia mais se concentrar e assistir.

"Acho que fiz isso porque tinha vários casais se beijando,então eles influenciaram.Foi isso!Porque eu não gosto e nunca gostei da idiota da Kagome".

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu a voz de Sango:

Ah...vocês acreditam que Kagome saiu assim porque tava agoniada pra lavar as mãos?- Sango diz e Mirok ri de Kagome,ela não tinha nem coragem de olhar pra Inuyasha e ele também não tinha coragem de olhar pra Kagome.Voltaram a assistir o filme que logo,terminou,as pessoas foram saindo:

Vamos fazer o que agora?-Mirok perguntou.

Vamos comer alguma coisa?-Sango sugeriu.

Comer mais?Meu estômago ta lotado.-Kagome disse.

Eu vou comer algo,pelo menos façam companhia.-Sango disse caminhando para o refeitório.Mas Kagome parou e disse:

Eu vou pra casa,eu quero dormir cedo já que amanhã tem aula.

O que?Você já vai embora agora?-Mirok perguntou incrédulo.- Inuyasha assistia a cena e ficava sem graça porque ele sabia que ele era a causa de Kagome querer ir embora.

Eu vou também então.- Sango disse.

Não Sango,eu não quero estragar sua noite,eu vou sozinha,ainda nem está tão tarde.

Vocês tão aí falando tanto que quem vai embora sou eu.-Inuyasha da as costas e sai,deixando um Mirok e uma Sango sem entenderem nada.

O que foi que deu nele?-Mirok perguntou.

O shopping está sem graça mesmo.Então..boa noite para os dois e até amanhã.-Kagome sai e os outros acenam com a mão(não...com o pé ´).

Kagome sai do shopping ,vai chegando na esquina e se assusta ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha atrás dela:

Esqueça o que aconteceu ontem e hoje.- Kagome virou lentamente.

Pode ficar despreocupado porque não é nada difícil esquecer as cenas trágicas.- ela mente.

Sei...por minha parte ninguém vai saber.

Eu também não contei e nem pretendo contar pra ninguém.-ela diz e dando as costas á ele e continua caminhando.

Vai ser melhor ninguém saber mesmo...afinal,eu to até com nojo.-ele fala e ela pára e vira somente a cabeça.

Eu quase vomitei.- ela sai deixando-o sem reação.

Kagome chega em casa,toma um banho e fica pensando no quanto ela odeia Inuyasha.Pra ela não existe um garoto mais idiota e repugnante no universo.Mas ela não consegue entender o porquê do beijo ter acontecido.Ela resolve esquecer,e acaba adormecendo.Naquela noite ela teve um pesadelo horrível com Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chegou em casa e foi logo escovando os dentes,ele não queria sentir nenhum vestígio de Kagome.Então ele nem quis mais pensar nada que lembre ela e acabou adormecendo.


	7. Cap 6:Bla bla

**Gente me perdoem,mas to com muuuuuita presa e não vai dar pra fazer os agradecimentos especiais ta?To postando so pra deixar vcs felizes(.).No prox cap eu coloco os nominhos queridos aqui,eu juro!FFFFUUUUIIIII**

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome acorda atrasada e vai voando pra o colégio.Lá ela encontra Sango conversando com Mirok e Inuyasha e pensa: "Ufa...o professor ainda não chegou".

Então ela entra na sala e poe sua mochila na cadeira,ela senta e permanece lá,afinal,não queria começar seu dia tendo que ficar perto de Inuyasha.No intervalo ela não conseguiu escapar da tortura,Mirok e Sango sempre juntos tinham que arrastar seus amigos(kagome e Inuyasha),então num momento de extrema paz(¬ ¬),eles recebem uns panfletos onde anunciava um concurso.

Putz...um concurso para namorados.-Sango diz.

Nossa.,tem muita grana em jogo.-Mirok sorri.Então Kagome lê do que se trata realmente o concurso.E diz o seguinte:

Você e seu(a) namorado(a) estão reclamando da falta de grana 

_Para os passeios e viagens que planejam?_

_Seus problemas acabaram!O concurso I LOVE YOU começa essa semana._

_Basta você e seu namorado irem para a fazenda no final de semana e lá todos estarão submetidos à provas em que o casal que obter maior numero de pontos ganhará _

_10mil reais e 2lep-tops._

Nossa...10 mil reais é tudo que eu preciso pra bancar as férias que eu desejo.-Kagome diz empolgada.

Eu também.-Inuyasha diz ainda com os olhos grudados no panfleto.

Mas que azar de vocês dois...não têm namorado ou uma namorada.Mas eu e a Sango iremos partcicipar.-Mirok diz triunfante e sai arrastando Sango.

DROGA!-Inuyasha diz irritado.

Que azar!Uma chance dessa não aparece mais NUNCA!-Kagome diz enquanto senta desanimada.Um silêncio paira no ar.

Você topa qualquer coisa pra ganhar esse dinheiro?-Inuyasha quebra o silêncio.

Como assim?-Kagome fica confusa.

Você ta afim do concurso ou não?

Claro que sim...- ela ia completar mas foi interrompida por Inuyasha:

Entao...vamos nos inscrever juntos!

Como assim?

Como você é burrinha hein?Não entendeu ainda?

Entendi mas nao quero acreditar nessa tragédia.

Ta afim dos 10 mil ou não?Se ganharmos cada um fica com 5 mil reais.

Bem...sendo assim..eu topo.

No dia seguinte

Hahaha,não acredito...vocês dois...-Mirok ri compulsivamente.

Ah idiota,só vamos fingir que somos namorados!-Inuyasha diz emburrado.

Mas...vocês estão dispostos a se sacrificarem assim?-Sango pergunta.

Por 10 mil reais isso é moleza.-Kagome responde.

Nós já nos inscrevemos.-diz Inuyasha.

NA sexta-feira,pela tarde Inuyasha passa na casa de Kagome para busca-la afinal,teriam

que se comportar como namorados(dentro do possível).Kagome se despede da mãe e os dois partem rumo a fazenda.Na entrada da fazenda tinha enfeites com vários corações e varias frases românticasEra uma fazenda enorme e havia vários casais de mãos dadas entrando.

Bem..se não quisermos ser desclassificados..é melhor entramos assim também.-Inuyasha diz enquanto pega na mão de Kagome e assim os dois entram.NA recepção tinha vários garçons e camareiras a espera dos competidores.

Boa noite!Vou lhes mostrar o quarto de vocês.- uma camareira muito simpática os guia por um corredor enorme com um tapete vermelho enorme e vários corações .Ela abre a porta de um quarto e sai se despedindo.

Nós...vamos dormir no mesmo quarto?-Kagome diz espantada.

Droga!Não falaram sobre isso!-Inuyasha enraivece.

Mas...graças a Kami que são em camas separadas.-Kagome escolhe uma cama e se joga mostrando o cansaço.Ela levanta quando Inuyasha a chama para mostrar um papel onde mostra a programação a cumprir.Deveriam jantar,passear,lanchar...

Fazer tudo isso!Já não basta ter que te aturar?-Inuyasha diz irritado.

Idem.-Kagome responde secamente.

Bem...então é melhor nos arrumarmos porque daqui a meia hora vamos descer ao salão principal para o jantar.

Depois de 10 minutos Inuyasha estava arrumado,sentado na sua cama assistindo televisão:

Vamos logo!Vamos nos atrasar.

Kagome sai do banheiro vestindo um vestido vermelho acima do joelho com alças finas e uma sandália preta de salto mínimo.

Pronto!To quase acabando.- ela se dirige ao grande espelho do quarto tentando fazer um penteado bonito.Inuyasha olhava abobalhado para a garota,nunca havia percebido o quanto ela era bonita e perfumada.Foi cortado de seus pensamento:

Inuyasha?Acorda!Vamos logo.

O que?Han?Ah..sim,vamos.- os dois saem do quarto.Antes de chegarem ao salão principal havia uma escadaria de mármore muito bonita.

Bem...daqui pra la pra baixo vamos nos comportar como se fossemos namorados.-diz Inuyasha.

Afffff...vou tentar!- então os dois entrelaçam as mãos e começam a descer a escada emburrados ate que Kagome para no meio da escada e olha pra Inuyasha:

Se continuarmos com essa cara de enterro vão nos desclassificar antes de jantarmos.

Tem razão.Vamos ser os mais naturais o possível.-eles descem com sorrisinhos e cumprimentam alguns casais "felizes".Percebem que havia muitos jurados que observavam tudo e todos e anotavam dados numa prancheta.Sentaram numa mesa á luz de velas e então foram atendidos por um o suficiente.

Bem...essa musica romântica ta me enjoando.-Kagome diz.

Concordo com você,mas não podemos sair agora.- ele Poe uma mão sobre a mão de Kagome que estava em cima da mesa,kagome fica sem reação.

Aja naturalmente,tem um jurado passando por nós.- então os dois sorriram e ficaram se encarando.

Ele já foi?-Kagome pergunta sem tirar os olhos de Inuyasha.

Já.Agora vamos subir que eu to afim de assistir um filme de terror na televisão.-Inuyasha diz se levantando,passando um braço pela cintura de Kagome e sobem as escadas.

Você até que sabe disfarçar bem.-Kagome diz e os dois sorriem,era a primeira vez que riam de verdade,juntos,sem deboches.No caminho puderam perceber vários casais saindo com malas em mãos,eram os desclassisficados,então Inuyasha pôde perceber que um dos jurados estava falando em voz alta:

Estao desclassisficados mesmo!Ficam fingindo,se passando por namorados,nós jurados percebemos o amor existente entre os participantes,aqueles que não mostrarem paixão,amor..serão retirados desse jogo!

Inuyasha para em frente a Kagome e diz:

O jogo ta começando a ficar sério.É melhor agirmos senão vamos ser desclassificados.

Mas o que vamos fazer,ele ta vindo ai!- Kagome diz aflita.

Vamos fazer isso.- Inuyasha agarra Kagome pela cintura e a emprensa numa parede.Ele a beija apaixonadamente,acariciando a nuca dela.No começo Kagome resistia ao beijo,mas depois se entregou.O jurado passou pelos dois e anotou algo,em seguida saiu de cena.Os dois se soltaram sem fôlego,ofegantes.

Será que enganamos ele?-Kagome disse.

Com certeza,depois de um beijo desse.

Vamos logo pra o quarto antes que outro jurado apareça.

Eles entram no quarto.Inuyasha olha umas fichas em cima da penteadeira.

Sabe qual é a programação de amanha?-Inuyasha pergunta.

Não..o que ta escrito ai?

Encontro nas cachoeiras.


	8. Cap 7

Hihihi ammmmeiiii os comentários galera beijos especiais para: NADESHICO,STAR ANGEL MATSUYAMA,JU HIGURASHI,ANNYE e YAMI NO GODDESS, e beijos para todos que tb não comentam(.).Galera...esse eh o penúltimo capitulo...SNIF!Por isso imploro,mandem suas sugestões,criticas...bla bla bla...qualquer coisa. 

Capítulo 7 

De manha cedo Kagome levantou e colocou um biquíni branco super bonito,o sol estava bem forte.Ela resolve acordar Inuyasha:

Inuyasha...acorda.-ela sacode ele.

Ah não..ainda é cedo.-ele reclama sonolento.

Mas o dia ta tão lindo.Não to afim de tomar café-da-manha com o salão principal cheio de gente.Levanta.

Inuyasha levanta cambaleando,ele estava usando apenas uma bermuda curta.Kagome percebeu o físico invejável de Inuyasha,como ele era bonito até quando acorda,e até corou um pouco.Ele vai ao banheiro,escova os dentes toma um banho e veste uma bermuda de banho.

Ah Kagome,por que acordar tão cedo?-ele se joga novamente na cama.

Porque lá em baixo tem pouca gente agora.Vamos logo.-Ela olha para ele e percebe que ele estava de olhos fechados,voltando a dormir.Pega um travesseiro e começa a bater nele.Inuyasha abre os olhos devagar,ainda sonolento:

Para Kagome...- ele cruza os braços na altura do rosto pra proteger contra as travesseiradas que Kagome dava nele.

Acorde preguiçoso.- ela sobe na cama dele ajoelhada e continua a dar travesseiradas.Ele segura rapidamente o travesseiro e puxa da mão dela.Ela cai em cima dele.Os dois se encaram,seus rostos tão próximos...até que Kagome levanta :

Vamos...vamos nos atrasar.- ele levanta também e segura na mão dela e os dois saem do quarto.

Eles tomam o café-da-manha tranqüilamente.Se informam do local das cachoeiras e seguem para la.Kagome achou o caminho lindo,muito florido e o perfume das flores era muito bem.Não parava de sorrir com tamanha beleza do local:

Inuyasha...por que essa cara emburrada com uma paisagem linda ao seu redor?

O que?Você me acorda ainda de madrugada,me obriga a tomar café tão cedo e ainda pergunta o porquê do meu mau-humor?

Ah Inuyasha...desculpa.- ela entristece um pouco e solta sua mao da dele(eles estavam de maos dadas).

Tudo bem,eu é que fico assim sempre que acordo cedo.- ele volta a segurar a mão dela.

Nossas mãos tão super suadas.-Kagome fala contendo o riso.

Putz...nem me fale.Mas temos que manter as aparências,o concurso esta perto de acabar.

Finalmente eles chegam no local e puderam comprovar que o local era realmente muito bonito.Havia varias cachoeiras,um rio quentinho logo ao lado.Os casais se espalharam por todos os lados,queriam aproveitar o momento.

Inuyasha,você já percebeu a quantidade de casais que restou?-Kagome comenta.

Já e vi que sobrou menos de 10 casais.

Eu nunca imaginei que chegaríamos tão perto do prêmio.

Representamos muito bem,Kagome.

É verdade.Hoje já é o ultimo dia- um silêncio paira no ar.

Bem...dê uma olhada ao nosso redor,estamos perdendo a maior diversão.- Inuyasha diz enquanto segura a mão de Kagome e arrasta ela pra cachoeira.

Mas não é melhor ficarmos aqui com os outros casais?- ela diz.

Ah...pelo menos lá não tem um montão de jurados pra pegar no nosso pé.

Concordo.- então ele segura com mais firmeza a mão dela e vão em direção a cachoeira.Quando Kagome sentiu a temperatura da água desistiu logo da idéia e soltou a mão de Inuyasha.

O que foi Kagome?-ele pergunta virando-se para ela

Ta maluco?A água vai me congelar!

Já havia previsto...a fracote ia amarelar.-ele provoca.

Mas...eu...

Prove que não amarelou.Atravesse a cachoeira assim.- ele atravessa o véu de água e em seguida volta todo molhado.

Eu vou.- ela tenta ser forte.

La do outro lado desse véu de água tem uma gruta pequenina,muito bonita,pena que você não vai ver ne?AMARELOU!

Eu já disse que eu vou!- Kagome altera um pouco a voz.

Ótimo,te aguardo do outro lado.- ele atravessa confiante de que venceu o desafio.

Kagome colocou a mão na água e mais uma vez quis desistir "Credo,que água gelada".Pensou na zoaçao que Inuyasha faria se ela não vencesse esse desafio. "Eu vou atravessar,não vou dar esse gostinho a ele".Ela cerra os punhos,fecha os olhos e vai passando por dentro da água,a cada passo que dava sentia seu corpo tremer.Então ela conseguiu atravessar e ao chegar do outro lado deu de cara com Inuyasha encostado na parede,percebeu também uma passagem bem estreitinha e no final havia uma claridade e pensou "Foi isso que o Inuyasha chamou de gruta?"

-Ora ora...atravessou mesmo hein?Não sabia que era tão corajosa.- ele se aproxima.

E-u...sem-pre venço.- ela fala tremendo bastante afinal,estava sentindo um frio insurpotável.Inuyasha percebe que Kagome tremia muito:

Kagome...você esta bem?Ta tremendo.

Tô...bem.- ela começa a esfregar as mãos umas nas outras pra ver se esquenta.

Sua boca ta começando a ficar roxa.Vem cá.- ele a abraça,Kagome encosta sua cabeça no peito dele e sente o calor aconchegante que ele emana.Sente todo o frio e tremor indo embora.

Ta melhor? –ele pergunta.

Sim.

Não sabia que ia ficar assim desse jeito.Eu não senti frio.

Você é um Hanyou Inuyasha,eu sou uma humana.Metabolismos diferentes.-ele não falou nada.

Agora temos que voltar.- ele disse.

O que?Eu não passo por esse véu de água nem morta!Desse jeito você quer me ver morta ne?

Ta bem...vamos ver onde essa passagem estreita dá.

Eu também não passo por ai não.Se tiver um animal horroroso ai?- ela recua.

Ah..você vai sim.-ele se irrita um pouco.

Não vou não e você não vai me obrigar a ir.

Dúvida?- ele se aproxima e segura o braço dela.

Me solta!- ela diz tentando se soltar.Ele segurou com mais força e ela o chutou no joelho.

Então ele a pegou no colo e foi andando pela passagem.Ela se debatia pra todos os lados,tentava dar socos nele,gritava mas foi tudo em vão.Ao chegar no fim da passagem perceberam outro véu de água os impedindo de passar.

Kagome...agüente firme.- ele passou correndo e ela nem teve tempo de gritar.Passaram mais uma vez pela água gelada.Ao chegar do outro lado ele pôs Kagome no chão,ela fez menção de que ia dar socos nele mas ela não teve coragem,o frio estava a matando.Ela sentiu suas juntas dormentes.Inuyasha a pegou novamente no colo e a deitou numa grande pedra onde o sol batia com vigor.

-Bem...pra podermos voltar vamos dar uma volta ao redor da cachoeira,deve ser bem perto.

Logo estaremos no local de onde partimos.- Kagome ouvia tudo sem dizer uma palavra,o frio já havia acabado,estava bem quentinha graças ao sol.

Daqui a pouco vão sentir nossa falta.- ela diz.

Que nada.Não tem meia hora que sumimos.

Você é maluco.E eu mais maluca ainda por ter aceitado fazer essa maluquice.- ela permanece deitada e Poe a mão sobre seus olhos para protege-los do sol.Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado dela,não pode deixar de pensar na aventura que viveu junto a Kagome naquele momento.

Apesar de tudo isso..eu até que to gostando desse concurso.- ele diz olhando para Kagome.

Sabe que...eu também?- ela olha para ele.Os dois ficam se encarando por um tempo.Inuyasha vai deitando ao lado dela,se aproxima e sente uma imensa vontade de beija-la.Fica um pouco receioso,mas toma coragem.Acaricia o rosto dela e percebe que ela não recua,nem revida.Então ele vai lentamente aproximando os seus lábios nos lábios dela.Fecham os olhos e se entregam ao beijo,um beijo lento e apaixonado,no começo um pouco tímido mas depois um beijo descontraído.

Eles se separam lentamente,ele continua a segurar o rosto dela.

Inuyasha...eu não sei o que ta acontecendo...

xiiii- ele a cala com seus dedos –eu também não sei..mas to gostando do que esta acontecendo.- ele a beija novamente mas ela interrompe.

Eu também...estou gostando do que está acontecendo.- ela diz e ele sorri.Voltam a se beijar profundamente.


	9. FINAL

Buaaaa,ultimo capitulo mas foi bom enquanto durou.Bjos especiais:Kayra Hiragana,Yami no Goddes,Lly-chan e minha miguxa Ju-Higurashi.Eu não sei se vou fazer uma continuação porque eu não curto continuações,mas vou pensar direitinho.Essa fic foi pequena mas axu q supriu todas as necessidades ne!hihihhi.Bjos e leiam outras fics minhas ta!. 

Capítulo 8 

Inuyasha e Kagome voltam para perto dos casais.Ao anoitecer todos voltam para fazenda.Teriam o jantar de encerramento e premiação do concurso.Todos foram se arrumar.Inuyasha já estava vestido,mas Kagome não conseguia terminar.

Que saco...esse colar não combina com o brinco.- ela olhava no espelho da penteadeira.

Ah...vai sem o colar e o brinco mesmo.Você fica linda de qualquer jeito Kagome.- ele se aproxima da penteadeira,Kagome se vira pra ele e os dois se beijam profundamente.São interrompidos pelas batidas na porta,Kagome foi abrir:

Boa noite,vim lhes comunicar que estão desclassificados.- disse um dos jurados.

Como assim?Por que?- Inuyasha falava irritado.

Hoje a tarde agiram com imprudência ao se distanciarem do grupo.Se arriscaram muito e se acontecesse algo com os dois o concurso estaria arruinado.

Mas...- Kagome tenta explicar.

Nada de mas.A decisão já foi tomada.Poderão ficar aqui já que é o ultimo dia do concurso,partirão amanha bem cedo.-ele sai deixando uma Kagome estática e um Inuyasha calado.

Bem...vamos descer.-Inuyasha quebra o silêncio.Ele pega na mão de Kagome e se dirigem ao salão de jantar.

Inuyasha...já estamos desclassificados mesmo,não precisamos mais manter as aparências,ficar de mãos dadas.- Kagome diz sem jeito.

Até ontem tudo não passava de aparências.Hoje...bem...hoje o que eu fiz e o que estou fazendo neste momento é verdadeiro,estou expressando o que estou sentindo...e...droga.- ele para de olhar para ela.

O que foi Inuyasha?- Kagome pergunta e sorri ao mesmo tempo,ela percebe que ele estava encabulado em estar revelando algo tão emotivo.

Ah...eu nunca me expus assim..desse jeito pra uma garota.

É,principalmente para a garota que você mais odiava no mundo.- ela fala séria.Depois de um tempo sorri e volta a falar.

Eu sempre falei pra mim mesma que você sempre foi o garoto que eu mais odiei em toda minha existência.-ele olha para ela um pouco assustado.

Por que uma bobagem nos separou por tantos anos?- ele abraça Kagome.

Depois tentaremos achar a explicação mas agora vamos jantar e curtir a festa.- os dois entrelaçam as mãos e vão para o salão de jantar(eu já falei isso quantas vezes? ¬.¬').

A festa ocorreu perfeita,o casal vencedor dançou uma musica romântica e comemorou muito quando recebeu a maleta com 10 mil reais e os 2 lep-tops.Em seguida todos foram dançar.

Que pena que não ganhamos aquela maleta.-Kagome disse e entristeceu um pouco.

Pensei assim como você,mas percebi que ganhei algo muito mais importante nesses 3 dias.

Sério?O que?- Kagome pergunta sinicamente.

Você sabe...- ele sussurra.

Eu não...- ela diz.

-Eu ganhei você.- ele envolta a cintura dela e a beija.

A manhã estava calma,um friozinho percorria a fazenda.Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente,tentou se mover e percebeu um braço em volta da sua cintura.Ela sorriu lembrando que ela e Inuyasha dormiram abraçadinhos por causa do frio.Resolveu ficar deitada mais um pouco.

Por volta das 7:30 horas da manha,eles levantaram,arrumaram as malas e tomaram o café-da-manha.Não teve aula naquela manha porque era aniversário da cidade.Ele deixou Kagome em casa.

-Até amanhã.- ele disse beijando-a de leve.

Kagome acordou bem cedo,se arrumou bem bonita e foi para o colégio.Ao chegar encontrou Sango e Mirok conversando e se dirigiu a eles.

Bom dia !-Kagome disse super feliz.

Bom dia...mas que felicidade é essa?Não me diga que você e o Inuyasha ganharam o concurso!- Mirok ria.

Não...- ela parou de falar quando percebeu que a perna direita de Mirok estava injessada.

O que foi que aconteceu com você Mirok?- ela pergunta.

A perna dele?Ah...isso foi no concurso.Fomos desclassificados antes de entrar na fazenda.-Sango começa a explicar.

Mas por que?Eu percebi que vocês não compareceram.-Kagome diz.

Nós comparecemos,mas o Mirok resolveu mexer com uma candidata e o namorado dela viu.

Xiiii...então quando ele viu arrebentou o Mirok não foi?-Kagome disse com pena de mirok.

Que nada,o Mirok saiu correndo antes que o cara batesse nele,mas por azar dele ou sorte minha ele caiu num buraco logo a frente e agora ta ai com essa perna enjessada.

Hahahahahha.-Kagome não conseguiu conter o riso.Então Inuyasha foi em direção a eles.

Bom dia.-ele respondeu.

Olha Inuyasha..como você pode ver eu to com a perna enjessada,por isso é melhor você e a Kagome brigarem bem longe porque eu não vou poder correr.

Brigar com a Kagome?Por que?-Sango e Mirok se olharam confusos e ficaram mais confusos ainda quando Inuyasha entrelaçou um braço na cintura dela e a beijou de leve sussurrando no ouvido dela:

Vamos ficar um pouco sozinhos.-ele saiu com ela do local.Sango e Mirok ficaram boquiabertos com o acontecimento.Kagome parou de andar de repente,olhou para Sango e Mirok gritando:

Eu e o Inuyasha estamos namorando.- em seguida continuaram a andar sumindo de vista.

Sango...você pode me beliscar pra ver se eu to sonhando?-Mirok disse.

-Não...você me belisca.-ela fala ainda olhando em direção ao local onde Inuyasha e Kagome sumiram de vista.

O novo casal(o mais bonito do ANIME) sentaram num banco do pátio,estavam sozinhos.

Hehehe o Mirok e a Sango devem estar se debatendo até agora.-Inuyasha fala rindo.

Sim,agora não vamos mais segurar vela dos dois.-Kagome disse.

Realmente.

Inuyasha...como isso pôde acontecer...como duas pessoas que se odiavam tanto transformam o ódio em...

...Amor?- ele a interrompe.- Isso eu não sei,mas eu sei de uma coisa legal que podemos fazer agora.

Será que é o que eu to pensando?-ela se aproxima.

Nossa...como você é esperta.- ele segura o queixo dela e se beijam profundamente.

Sabe...devemos agradecer aquele concurso por estarmos juntos agora,se não fosse esse jogo nunca descobriríamos esse sentimento tão bonito.- Kagome disse.

É verdade,o jogo das descobertas,o jogo das emoções...-tocam levemente os lábios,se olham profundamente e sussurram juntos:

..._O jogo do amor._-e voltam a se beijar apaixonadamente.

FIM


End file.
